Gameactive
Gameactive is a young adult who spends (way too) much of his time engrossed in his computer. History YouTube Gameactive started his hobbyist YouTube channelhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGL3Z6uUB8N_zCFyBLllIiQ on July 21st, 2010. The very next day, he uploaded his first video: a playthrough of a level he made in Hello Engine 3. Over the next several years, he would continue publishing videos of wildly varying quality; partly due to a lack of proper editing software, but mostly due to a sheer lack of understanding around what he was making. But somehow in that time, Gameactive amassed a few hundred subscribers, a few of which went on to be featured in some way on his channel. Minecraft Gameactive first played Minecraft after hearing of the game through word of mouth. He played exclusively the demo version of the game until Christmas 2012, when he was bought the full version of the PC edition. Mid-2013, Gameactive was introduced to Minecraft Forge and the concept of modpacks through a Feed the Beast video serieshttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmI_hq0XrMuilWhmvV8B_bNCXEa5NdYxm published by desmo360LP. He proceeded to join Desmo in his quests, and remained allied with him when they were transported to the Realm of the Color Gods. Published Modpacks Triple Vanilla (1.7.10) Gameactive’s first officially-published modpack was a mildly-sized one that he named after an ice cream flavor. The pack’s idea was that it’d feel like the vanilla game, but provide a good number of utilities common in larger kitchen sink packs. This, however, got diluted away as Gameactive kept updating it. Additionally, there were almost always weird issues that cropped up due to oversights and lack of experience. Rougher Than the Rest of ‘Em (1.11.2) This second modpack was incredibly small, focused mainly on the Tough as Nails mod and aimed to make the game notably harder without going insane with recipe tweaking. However, it didn’t survive for long after the 15-episode YouTube series Gameactive did with Desmo came to an anticlimactic end. Modern Moderation (1.12.2) This punnily-titled modpack was a follow-up of sorts to the ideas presented in Triple Vanilla. Modern Moderation had around eighty mods when it launched, and that number has grown to 112 as of the latest version. Gameactive makes an effort to ensure every new version of the pack is as bug-free as possible, and that the mods integrate well with each other. Trivia *The first proper series Gameactive hosted was Just Your Average Gameplay. The videos were uncommentated gameplay footage from a random game in his collection. *You can find remnants of old fangame projects all across Gameactive’s channel. Only one of them ever got released to the public. *The color scheme of Gameactive’s avatar has changed multiple times over the years, but the base of his sprites has always been Luigi. *Gameactive is often the most (if not only) informed member of the group with regards to anything he plays regularly, leading to a lot of questions being asked to him. **Including, but not limited to: “Why isn’t this recipe working?” (trying to use sandstone instead of sand), “Where are the items going?” (to the Refined Storage system, just like last week), “Do we have a pulverizer?” (We’ve had one since episode 7), “What do I need for hardened glass?” (Pulverize lead and obsidian, then induction smelt them), and “How do I open JEI?” (CONTROL+O) **Gameactive added documentation and tutorials to Modern Moderation using Patchouli, in an attempt to address this. It hasn’t helped much. *Gameactive has been known to take petty vengeance when his friends provoke him. This can culminate into extreme actions against the offending party if they don’t know when to quit. **The ultimate example is when he used Blazing Pyrotheum to absolutely destroy Dollarluigi’s house.https://youtu.be/IeCYXjHAXrQ?t=13m37s References Category:Members